Red Spider Lilies
by RainbowCat101
Summary: Red spider lilies represent parting. We will never meet again. This is the story of three girls and a neko who have lost what's precious to them and just like those crimson flowers their paths lead to tragedy. But they have each other and maybe, just maybe that's enough (My friend made me use this summary) [This is an AU]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Memories

"Please don't go."

"I have to."

"No you don't. Nii-san, you promised me you wouldn't leave me!"

"I promise i'll come back."

"No you won't, you're always breaking your promise! That why you're leaving me!"

"Well, if you didn't believe me when i made that promise then why are you mad?"

"Because, you're all i have left and i was hoping you wouldn't leave me as well."

He said nothing and just looked at her then after awhile he walked away. He didn't look back. She uttered his name one last time before she collapsed crying, her tears mixed with the freezing rain. 

* * *

"I'm never going to be a great assassin"

"Maybe you're just too young right now"

"But i can't even kill anything"

"Why didn't you kill that wolf we found"

"Because it didn't deserve to die" She said twirling a three-leafed clover in her hands. "Nee-san is better at killing than me"

"No, you're just different. She doesn't care who or what she kills."

There was a moment of silence until the little girl asked a question "Dad, why do you kill? Do you enjoy it?" He laughed a little at the question but still answered

"No, not really, But i've gotten comfortable killing. It's our way of life and there's nothing wrong with that." She smiled a bit at that, turning around to look at him "that's nice to hear".

* * *

"Hey how about i teach you how to fight"

"Really! Right now?!"

"Yeah, i'll teach you everything i know"

"Cool. Come on let's start!" She said happily running to the field. Her sister was the only one she could bond with. It was just her. She loved her sister's blonde hair and light green eyes. She could always see the fire that burned so brightly in her sister's eyes. Nothing could ever separate them...

Or so she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A twist in my story

Chiaki's P.O.V

'The weather's nice today' I thought. I was walking down the crowded streets of Paris with my cat and for once I didn't have to go anywhere. I moved around a lot due to my work but today was different. I had finished my job early and I had the whole day to just relax with my cat. I was crossing an intersection when I suddenly heard yelling. I looked at the direction of the shouting only to get hit by something really hard. The next thing I knew two people were sprawled on top of me and I had black hair on my face. 'I hate my life'

Ayanna's P.O.V

'Shit shit shit shit shiiiiiit!' Why do I always get myself into these kinds of situations? A pretty blond with unusually broad shoulders was running down the street with 5 men chasing her. "Stop Come back here!" This wasn't even her first time being chased by the police. 'I don't understand why they're chasing me. It was an accident.' "It wasn't my fault! I swear!" 'Oh, an intersection. The crowd's pretty big over there. Maybe I can lose these nuisances.' I started speeding up but then I saw two girls walking across the street. I yelled at them to move but it was too late. I was running too fast and we crashed. 'The police are definitely going to get me now.'

* * *

Mana's P.O.V

'Something big is going to happen today. I can feel it.' For some odd reason I had felt excited when I woke up this morning. I was planning on leaving Paris that morning but I felt like I should stay and my instincts are rarely wrong. So I decided to stay for a few more hours and went out for breakfast since it was so nice outside. The day was going perfectly until I got to the intersection. I was taking a walk while eating my delicious crepe when I heard someone yell "get out of the way!" and me being the dummy that I am, instead of moving out of the way I looked up to see a red monster heading straight at me. I tried to move out of the way but someone was blocking my way and then BAM! I'm sandwiched between the red monster and the idiot who wouldn't let me move out of the way. 'I can't breathe'

* * *

3rd person P.O.V

"Alright, you three are coming with us" The brunet with the crepe in her mouth spit out her breakfast and leveled the police men with an unimpressed look. "I thought police men were supposed to be helpful. How is letting three ladies be sprawled out on the ground helpful." "What the hell are you talking about you idiot?" yelled the turquoise haired girl from the bottom of the pile. "You should be arresting these two for knocking me over. I'm the victim here." "How dare you accuse me of knocking you over, green idiot? It was the red monsters fault." "What did you call me?" it was at this moment the girl dubbed red monster decided to speak. "Well, you have the physique of a monster." "Just because I have broad shoulders doesn't mean i'm a monster" "So sorry to interrupt your conversation but your all under arrest. Cuff 'em!" "You will have to drag me there kicking and screaming" promised the crepe girl.

"Well, they did have to drag me here kicking and screaming." The three girls were sitting on a bench in, you guessed it, jail. They were squished together with red monster in the middle, black crepe girl on the right, and the green idiot on the left. None of them were looking at another and they were all busy figuring out how they'll get out of here. Then red monster turned to black crepe girl and said "Hi. My name is Ayanna" "You ruined my breakfast" "I hate you all." "That's too bad. I'm sure you would have loved me if we had met under different circumstances" Replied the brunet. "I seriously doubt I could ever love you, black crepe girl." "What! Are you being racist?" "No! You're pale so obviously I'm talking about your hair." "Couldn't you have come up with a better name?" "Says the girl who called me green idiot and Ayanna red monster." "Well your hair is turquoise and hers is red." "Ladies, calm down." The two bickering girls turned towards Ayanna. "Instead of fighting why don't we try to bust out of this hell hole." The brunet gave a snort at that. "Let's start with introducing ourselves, yeah? You two already know who I am so black crepe girl, why don't you go first." "Fine. My name is Mana. It's nice to meet you two." "Oh, how polite. It's nice to meet you too. So, green idiot it's your turn to introduce yourself unless you want us to keep calling you that." The greenette glared darkly at both of them but they seemed unaffected. "Hn. Chiaki." "Well, now that we know each other's names, how do we get out of here?" "I was thin-"Mana stopped in the middle of her sentence and pointed at something at the cell door. "Whose cat is that?" "**Meow**_"._ "Mizuki, you're here!" "I guess that's her cat" Said Ayanna. "Yeah, no shit but why is she talking to it.""**Because I'm no ordinary cat**_."_ Ayanna turned to Mana and asked "Is it normal for a cat to talk?" "No, but I've learned it's better not to question these things." "Mm k." "If you two are done being stupid now" drawled Chiaki "I have a plan." The two others looked at her expectantly. "My cat can get the key, but we need to put the guard to sleep first and I have no idea how to do that." "I can do it." The two girls and cat turned to Mana. "I can put him to sleep by singing and then Mizuki can get the key and we'll be home free." "**Can you really sing him to sleep**_?"_ "Yup. Just trust me." Mana moved up to the door and the others stepped back to give her some space. She cleared her throat, took a deep breath and started singing a lullaby. She sang beautifully but the two girls and cat weren't paying attention to that. They were looking at her eyes. Her normally dull reddish brown eyes had turned a glowing crimson. The two girls would be lying if they said they weren't unnerved by this but they decided not to ask. Meanwhile Mizuki stared at her with a contemplative look. "Aaaahhh" the guard gave a big yawn and blinked heavily. After a few more minutes he finally fell asleep. _"_**Okay, I'll get the key now**_." _Mizuki walked through the spaces in the door, jumped on the guard and got the key. Chiaki took the key from Mizuki and reached over to the lock to unlock the door. "Yes! We're out!" exclaimed Ayanna. Chiaki just smirked and told Mizuki she did a good job leaving out Mana. "Come on. Let's get out of here before someone else finds us." "**Good idea**_." _The party of four started running down the hallway as quietly as they could. They knew there was a good chance they would get caught so they were all tense. They just turned a corner when they saw two guards walking. Mana, Mizuki, and Chiaki stopped and she tensed before relaxing her muscles in preparation of a fight. But Ayanna just kept running with her arms outstretched and she ran right past the guards. When her arms connected with their chests they were flung back and knocked out. There was a moment of silence where Chiaki just had a little impressed look and Mana blinked owlishly. "**That was fucking awesome**_."_ "Thank you." Mana started clapping while Chiaki was scolding Mizuki for using bad language. "Well," everyone turned to look at Mana who was sporting a shit eating grin "shall we get going."

"So"drawled Ayanna "I guess I'll see you all later." The girls and the cat were at the intersection where they first met. It was already 6:00 P.M. and the sun was beginning to set so they knew they had spent a lot of time in jail. "I seriously doubt we will ever meet again" Replied the greenette. "Actually, I have a feeling we'll meet again and my feelings are never wrong." "Whatever. My cat and I are leaving now." "Yeah, I should get going too" said the red head."Well, farewell and goodnight." The two other girls and the cat also said farewell to each other and went their separate ways.

* * *

"And to think you doubted my intuition." The three girls and the cat were together again. After the girls had parted ways they went to their respective homes to pack up their stuff. Night had already fallen by the time they were done but they were planning to leave today so they decided to travel even if it was dark. After all if worse came to worse they could take care of themselves proven by today's earlier events. So they all set off to the port and here they are together again. "I can't believe this." Said Chiaki. "I can! This is a sign we were meant to be together." "No it isn't" snapped the greenette "we might not be going to the same place." "I'm going to Sweden" interrupted Mana. "So am I! What did I say? This is a sign." "No it isn't" "even if it isn't it doesn't change the fact that we're going to the same place so for now you're stuck we us." "**That's true**_." _"I hate you both." "I love you" replied Mana with that same shit eating grin. Chiaki dealt her a withering look but the others just laughed because it looked more cute than anything on her."I hate my life."


End file.
